Headlines
by Broken Down Forever
Summary: AU: Maka- a famous cop. Soul- a famous murderer. When Maka arrests him, she takes a detour before he goes to jail. Now, Soul will find himself trapped in a world of hatred and wrath that he didnt know existed. A world scary enough to make headlines. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. So lately I've been straying from my comfort zone… and my life's been pretty haywire. My parents just dropped the bomb that we may be moving, my friends are being backstabbing bitches, and my boyfriend just broke up with me… after 2 years. I can't express how upset I've been lately but somehow it all led up to me starting to listen to rap music. Specifically Drake. And I have no idea how but while I was listening to some of his songs I came up with an AU. Enjoy to the fullest extent I'm not really trying to write well, I'm just trying to get my mind off things.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater doesn't belong to me**

1:00 AM

"She has done it! The famed cop and detective Maka Albarn has finally caught the notorious Soul Eater!" A nearby news reporter yelled over the noise into the camera facing him.

The flashes of helicopter lights ran all over the scene, casting sporadic wisps of light. The cop cars surrounding the skyscraper building in New York City flared red and blue, the doors of the cars open and the cops all spread out; either keeping the public away from the crime scene, or keeping their guns aimed at the suspect.

Meanwhile a very young woman – perhaps in her early twenties, dragged a man the same age with snow white hair through the crowd. She had him in handcuffs. The crowd parted for the pair; people patted her on the back, hollered, took pictures, some were even bold enough to punch or kick the man. Nevertheless, she pushed through the crowd holding onto him tightly, as if he could get away.

Despite the entire crowd cheering, besides the fact that this man had been captured, she was scowling. She was angry. You could see it in her face, in her eyes, she was unhappy.

"Officer Albarn would you like to say a few words?" Hundreds of microphones were pushed into her face as she marched to her car.

She craned her neck away, muttering under her breath to go away to some of them. When she reached her car, she opened the door to the back seat and stuffed the man in. She took out a second pair of handcuffs and chained him to the seat so he could not escape. Content with her work, she slammed the door and turned on her heel, walking to the other door. The mob followed, finally before slipping into her car and driving away she plastered a fake smile to her face and said to all the cameras "I would like everyone to know that my era is over. I am resigning." The crowds shouted angrily, some sad, the police all turned to her with sad eyes. "My time is over; I have grown bored with this job. I assure you though that this is not the last you will see of me. Because even if my era is over, I am not over." She flashed another incredibly fraud smile and drove away.

The man saw her smile and deemed it fake straight away. He became confused, interested, he wanted to see her soul. But all that had little importance now that she was going to take him to jail. He sat back and watched as she drove in the opposite direction of jail. He didn't protest then, but if he had known now where she was taking him he would have preferred jail.

5:00 AM

"I'm not disposing of you just yet." She said softly as she tied him to a chair with rope.

He cracked open an eye. "You act like I couldn't have figured out that on my own." He glanced around, "This obviously isn't jail, or anywhere close. Care to explain?" he raised an eyebrow.

She had driven far out of New York, she had to have driven all the way to Pennsylvania by the time they had stopped at an old abandoned cottage in the outskirts of a small town. She had thrown a napkin over his head and drugged him; he passed out and was just now waking up.

"I won't tell you what I'm doing just yet. But I'll tell you that I know you're a weapon, that you didn't murder people, you ate their souls. And even if you think you're the only one who can do that kind of stuff you're wrong. Also, don't talk to me all high and mighty because you're really in no position to be talking to me like an asshole." She tightened the rope on his wrists aggressively, making him wince as they dug into his skin.

He waited, "Well? Are you going to transform into a weapon?"

She got up and dusted herself off. Maka looked down, "Pshhh, who? Me? Heck no." she laughed, "I said there were other people in the world that can do that I didn't say I could dumbass."

"Well in movies or stories people usually are all like 'You're not the only one with insert power here!' and then they show them that they have the power. It was an easy mistake, anyone would have seen it coming." He argued. "Hey you said you weren't going to tell me 'just yet', when _will_ you tell me?"

She shrugged, "Maybe after the others arrive."

"_Others?"_

She nodded, "A grammatical word used to show that a thing, person, or situation is additional or different, in this case it is used in plural therefore meaning things, people or situations." She recited. She cocked her head, "You went to kindergarten right? Or should I send you back there after you serve your sentence?"

He adverted his eyes angrily. A sudden thought came to him and he wondered why he had been so stupid to not do it before. He unsheathed a dark red blade from his arm and cut the ropes free.

She saw this coming though and apparently possessed excellent fighting skills because with only one kick and a couple of punches she had him pinned on the ground.

The dawn sunlight leaked through the windows of the ancient house and the wooden floorboards creaked with the weight of two people. They're faces were inches apart, but not in a seductive way, no. But they were staring into each other's eyes with hatred, rivalry.

She reached into her back pocket and pulled out another towel soaked with a drug. She pressed it to his face and he held his breath until he had no choice but to breathe in. He went limp, unconscious.

She sighed and got up; she stared down at the despicable excuse for a villain and nudged his lifeless body with her shoe.

It was her turn to be the villain. She had plenty of hatred and revenge bubbling inside of her, all she needed now was a chance to unleash it.

**A/N: Wow totally OOC sorry. I want to know if it's worth continuing because it's not exactly what you'd call a one shot Haha. So review please? Idk it has potential and I know where its gonna go from here so just let me know if you liked it or if I should continue. Thanks.**

**Last name ever  
>first name greatest<br>like a sprained ankle boy I ain't nuttin to play with  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HOLY CRAP I WASN'T EXPECTING ALL OF THE REVIEWS AND STORY ALERTS! I seriously thought it would just this story would just be something random that I could pass time with. Damn you guys now I have to try! Well now I have the excuse to ask for reviews it was my birthday on Friday so I haven't been writing much. Review please. You're gonna find out where Black*Star and Tsubaki are right now :D and if you don't like Tsustar well…**

…

**That's ok cuz this is the like the only chapter where they're gonna have any revealing interactions!**

**I have this whole thing planned out just a warning that the following seven chapters might be dreadfully slow. And also next chapter we are gonna see Kid for the first time then the five chapters after that are going to be the five reasons Maka is mad, based off of personal stuff. Yeah. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater doesn't belong to me**

"**Rise above, gonna start a war**

**Whatcha want**

**Whatcha need**

**Whatcha come here for?**

**Well an eye for an eye and an F for fight**

**Taking me down is a prisoners right…"**

"Black*Star…" Maka growled from the other end of the phone. "You _said_ you would have her by now!"

He only chuckled, "Maka, you really shouldn't be worrying so much. Just let a god like me handle this, I'll have her by the end of today don't worry about it." He hung up before Maka could protest. Black*Star scanned the horizon, looking for a familiar tall, curvy silhouette.

When he saw the black haired woman his he stood up taller, puffing out his chest and marched over to her.

"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa!" he boomed, making her jump.

She turned around slowly, as if she were dreading to see his face. "Oh no, not you again!" she cried. She attempted to run from him but he seized her wrist and began dragging her in the other direction. "HELP! I'M BEING TAKEN!" she cried to the other people around them in the train station, but people only glanced at her or shot looks of anger for the disruption of peace.

"Don't try to run; you can't escape a big star like me!" Black*Star laughed as she squirmed in his grasp.

"Please…!" she pleaded to the public, but people only stared at the unusual pair. She finally struggled free and started into the other direction.

Black*Star turned on his heel and darted into the same direction. "Tsubaki!" he grabbed her and brought her close to him. He leaned in and… kissed her?

She stood shocked for a moment before he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pill. He forced it down her open mouth and before she could spit it out he clasped her mouth shut and she had no choice but to swallow. She fainted in his arms.

Picking up her limp body with one arm, Black*Star dialed Maka with the other. "Hello…?" she answered with a slight bit of anger in her voice.

"I TOLD you a god like me can get these things done quickly!" he laughed haughtily into the phone.

"You actually have her?" she questioned.

"Yes I have her!"

"Ok." She hesitated for a moment. "Ok. You know what to do; I'll be at the checkpoint in 2 days. I expect you there in less than five."

"Hey! Gods like me don't take orders from people li—"

"BLACK*STAR!" Maka boomed from the other line, "YOU DON'T GET THE JOB DONE AND YOU DON'T GET YOU'RE CUT. GOT IT?" she yelled furiously.

"Bye." Black*Star said in a somewhat quiet voice.

He waltzed over to the ticket booth with Tsubaki on his shoulder, ignoring the stares from bystanders. "I need two tickets to Springfield."

**A/N: Yeah it's short, sorry :/ luckily I have a four day weekend which I'll be spending writing fanfiction laters guys :***

**-REVIEW-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cause I live for this, it isn't just a hobby like that**

**When they get my shit and play it, I ain't even got to say it they know**

Death the Kid waited for his cell phone to ring eight times in his pocket before he picked up. "Hello? Maka?" he asked.

"Kid." She spoke in an official tone. "I assume you are farther off than Black*Star?"

He gulped. "Well, erm, not exactly… uh…" he stuttered uncharacteristically.

"We can't afford to dwindle on this if you want your cut! Hurry up! I'll call you back in 45 minutes."

"Maka! But—"but she had already cut out.

He looked around disoriented. He only had 45 minutes, and he had to use them wisely. Kid wasn't afraid of anything, except asymmetry, and Maka's temper.

Kid started down the sidewalk of the Manhattan streets, not particularly going anywhere he stopped when a man stumbled out of a nearby alleyway, clutching his chest. He looked back into the alley and screamed. He was then bombarded with what looked like bullets. But he didn't die, he looked around and his eyes were filled with a plea. A hand reached over and knocked him out unconscious.

Kid stared at the scene as a blond haired girl bent down and gently took a wallet from his back pocket. She opened up the flap and took the bills. She then set the wallet back down on the limp man's body.

Kid approached the alley, knowing the signs Maka had told him. 'You are looking for twin pistols, sisters, they have blond hair. One taller than the other. Find them.' Her words echoed in his head.

As he passed by, before he could say a word, the same hand grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall. She held a silver gun to his head, her blond hair disguising her face. "Give us your money or else I'll shoot." She said clicking her gun. Kid could tell she wasn't meant to be bitter, her voice was very high pitched and giggly even with her even tone and straight face.

"Now, now, ladies please compose yourselves I have a proposition for you." He said unfazed by the cold metal pressed to his temple.

The girl was taken aback. "What… How do you..? Who are…?"

"Patty!" said a voice that seemed to be coming from the pistol. "Don't listen to him."

"You too Elizabeth, please change back I would like to speak with you also."

Patty looked uneasily between the gun and Kid. She set down the gun and another blond girl, much taller than Patty rose up from the small weapon. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" she narrowed her eyes.

Kid was growing impatient, "I wasn't told to tell you who I am. You two have been watched for a while; there is someone who wants you to join a program. I have a message to give you from them."

Patty, who had eased up, cocked her head. "Why do you have white stripes on one side of your head but not the other?"

His eye twitched, he begged himself to keep the cool character he was setting for the girls but he was doomed to embarrassment. He began to cry, "I know! I'm hideous! I'm garbage! Don't look at me!" he adverted his eyes and slumped down on the ground, tears streaming down his face.

The two looked at him, and then to each other. "What the hell?" Liz asked.

"It's asymmetrical! It's not perfect! I should just DIE!" he continued his rant.

"Oh god," Patty said looking down at Kid laughing uncontrollably. "What a weirdo!"

"What's the message you were talking about?" Liz asked curiously.

"Here" He sniffed handing her a manila folder he was keeping in his black coat. "I wasn't allowed to read it so I don't know what it says. You're being offered money though."

Liz snatched it from his grasp greedily. She flipped open the folder and read aloud the message. "Hello Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson. My name is Maka, and I have a job for you. I believe that your gift of being able to transform into a weapon is that of a truly talented person. I would like you to help me, by using your ability to aid me in a task. Further details will be given after your escort, Death the Kid, brings you to me. Please excuse his bizarre obsessive compulsive disorder; I trust he will bring you to me safely. If you agree to help me and stay to the end, I will pay you each eight hundred thousand dollars." Liz paused, her eyes wide. "Thank you for your cooperation I look forward to meeting you both." The last words were a whisper.

"800 Grand!" Patty cheered. "Let's do it sis!"

"I don't know Patty it seems kinda sketchy…" her eyes scanned over the paper again. "We'd get 1,600,000 between the two of us."

Patty laughed. "Sis! Let's go!"

"Ok." Liz said looking down at Kid's sobbing figure. "It's not like we have anything to lose."

Kid turned to look at them with wide eyes. "So you'll do it?" he asked happily.

They both nodded.

He sighed with relief. "Thank god because she's supposed to call me soon and if you hadn't agreed…" he slit his throat with his finger.

Almost as if she were watching Maka called them. "Kid you better—"

"Yes I have them in agreement. We'll be at the checkpoint in five days."

"I'll see you then."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Let's try to get this week out of the way… Valentine's Day SUCKS when you don't have a Valentine… It's like single fiesta though. I was invited to like seven single parties today HAHA. TAKE THAT COUPLES WHO WENT TO SEE THE VOW. The Vow sucks you guys, I already saw it, and she pretty much loses her memory and repeats her life. It's boring as shit. On another note, I suggest you see the woman in black because it is positively absolutely- DANIEL RADCLIFFE –you have no say, my reason is good enough.**

**I also saw Paranormal Activity 3 over the weekend with friends and I thought it was actually really bad, the ending made no sense. Anyone have any scary movie suggestions? Today I had this whole conversation with my science teacher about scary movies (HAHA) it was hilarious, he actually, despite being really uptight and sour looking, has good taste in movies.**

**Disclaimer (Which I keep forgetting): Soul Eater and all of its characters/plot/everythingrelated doesn't/don't belong to me.**

**You really forgot everything  
>When I see your welcoming face<br>Then I started feeling vaguely hurt  
>A wound that can't heal itself<br>My tears wouldn't flow  
>Breaking up wasn't even a big deal<br>Because it's worthless…  
>…If I knew, I would have cried it all out then<br>By then you were done with me  
>A story only I didn't know<strong>

* * *

><p>"We're moving out." Maka said hanging up the phone. "That was my last associate and he says the others are on the way to the checkpoint, we should be going too."<p>

Soul lifted his head to look at her. His eyes were bloodshot and his figure was slumped over the chair, his shoulder blades were digging into each other from having his hands tightly tied with rope against the chair legs. "Can you please tell me what's happening?" he whined. Soul had already asked before, he didn't expect her to finally say yes. But what's another try.

She sighed and thought for a while; she looked him in the eye. "Fine."

He blinked, "Seriously?"

"You heard me." She said dragging a chair up near him. "It's going to take a while though."

"I just want to know what you're planning." He said through grit teeth, he did this to numb the pain and aching in his body.

She exhaled slowly before starting. "I was… thirteen when it happened." Soul noticed how fidgety and aloof she was acting; she seemed to be lost in her memories. "My parents divorced and I went to live with my dad, he was a weapon like you. But that was a long time ago, I doubt you could remember his name, I doubt anyone could. I, he… he told me that certain people can hold the weapons and fight with them, he told me that's what my mom could do, and I could do it too." She took pauses, between what seemed like each word. It was like she was fighting back tears, "I trained and I worked, and I was given a weapon. She was a scythe like you and she worked hard as I did, one day we went off to fight a witch and… well, she chickened out and I was left to fight on my own. That is, I wish I had. I was vulnerable, I couldn't do anything and she… the witch… it cursed me."

Soul sucked in a breath quickly, "Right now I have no idea what you're saying. What kind of curse?"

"The witch said I 'lacked quality of life' and that I needed to 'cherish my surroundings more'" she said putting air quotes around the statements. "She gave me immortality. I can't die."

"What?" he said dumbfounded. "But then aren't you supposed to be like thousands of years old?"

"When I first found out, I killed myself. Just to make sure it was true." She said avoiding eye contact, she was crying, Soul could tell, she just didn't want him to see. "I've died and come back to life 6 times. I can die as much as I want to but I'll always come back to this same time as the same person. It's like I'm in one of those movies where the person relives the same day over and over again, but I'm reliving my life." She finally looked at him.

Soul was dumbstruck; he didn't know if he should believe her or question the formerly-composed officer he had talked to moments before. "I…I… So what do you need me for?" he managed.

She wiped her face and her eyes went cold again. "I made enemies in my lives." She counted them mentally on her fingers. Holding up five fingers, "I need you, for revenge."

"You're going to kill them?" he asked.

"…" she didn't answer. Maka finally thought about it, "I'll explain why."

* * *

><p>"Maka!" the scruffy woman beckoned her in a hoarse voice.<p>

Obediently, Maka padded over towards the lady. She didn't lift her head, fearing she would be hit for impoliteness.

"Now, I don't want any muffing around. No funny business. Got it? Cause you're gonna pay for it." She eyed the golden locket hanging from Maka's neck and pulled it with a single tug.

Maka opened her mouth to say something but instead reached out for the precious necklace.

The woman only shook her head. "This is mine now." She motioned to a man with his back turned to them paying at the cash register inside, "There's you're first. You're only sixteen so you should do well. Go on now. Come back in three days and make sure you got at the least two hundred from him."

The lady wandered to the other side of the gas station where she sat and waited.

Maka pulled her dress down, it was a crimson red and it ended at her mid thigh. It was extremely tight and it put too much of her skin on display. The dress was partnered with a black leather jacket and ankle high boots. She made slight eye contact with the man before she entered the 7/11, but looked away so it seemed as if she weren't too easy.

Bells hanging from the door of the shop chimed as she entered slowly. Maka walked through the store as if without purpose, she sensed the man's eyes on her and she turned to look at him occasionally or would peek at him from the corner. He wasn't too much older than her, in his mid twenties maybe. But even that didn't hide the fact that he was older than her. His hair was a dark brownish black and his eyes were also a very dark tone that Maka couldn't make out from where she was standing. He was tall and had a muscular athletic build, his face was handsome and by the way he was holding the stack of bills at the register, he was rich too. In short, by first glance, he was the perfect man.

Maka glanced warily at him, and then her eyes flickered to the money. She stared greedily until he cleared his throat. Their eyes met for a moment and she could see his eyes were filled with pity and sadness. Towards her? She couldn't tell if it was aimed at her, he was certainly looking down on her, he certainly felt badly for her. All Maka could wonder was why, but it didn't bother her for long. She remembered what she had originally come for and continued to venture closer.

After what seemed like hours of poking around through the racks of common items, Maka was finally inches from him. She was suddenly right next to him; she rummaged through a basket of lollipops and picked one out. She looked at it appreciatively and put it on the counter; she sneaked a look at him and smiled.

He understood and put down a dollar, the woman at the register cashed him in and he collected the change. Maka unwrapped the lollipop and popped it into her mouth.

She thanked him with a warm smile and he nodded.

Maka started out the door but he caught it just in time to hold it open for her, he gave her a bright smile as she stepped through.

"Do you mind doing something for me?" she turned abruptly.

He stepped back, surprised. "Like what?"

She looked over at the woman sitting at the end of the gas station, then to the man. She looked down at her feet embarrassed of the plea, but now she didn't know what to do. She stopped for a second and chose her words carefully, finally she lifted her face. Filled with sadness, "Save me." She almost cried.

He looked at the woman and then to her, "…" he didn't say anything, and for a moment Maka's heart sunk. This was it; she would be stuck here forever, in hell. "Get in the car."

She ran over to his small BMW sports car and got in. He passed by and went straight to the woman. Maka's heart felt as if it were about to leap out of her chest, her nerves going crazy. When the man didn't return, and she couldn't see him in the rear view mirror, she began to worry and locked the door.

He suddenly appeared back and knocked on the door. She looked at him with relief and leaned over to open it for him. He got in, "So what's your name?"

"Maka."

"Pretty," he noted extending his hand. "I'm Adam." He said smiling.

She nodded and thanked him. He started backed out and started down the turnpike.

For many minutes they sat in a comfortable silence. She let down the window to feel the wind. She stuck her head out the window and smelled freedom. Leaning back she put her feet up on the dashboard and put her hand out gripping the wind as if she could hold it for a moment.

"You know," Maka said breaking the silence, "I always thought of escaping from that place if I ever meet a man like you." She breathed in closing her eyes.

Adam looked at her, "A man like me?" he said smiling.

She nodded.

"But you have to learn how to be happy on your own don't you?" he asked still smiling.

"Why would you think about being alone?" she asked looking out the window. "I'm always going to be by you from now on anyways."(1)

* * *

><p><strong>2 years later<strong>

Maka stood hunched over the railing of a dock. A rope in hand she was pulling and pulling, trying to get whatever was at the other end of the rope onto the pier.

Maka had transformed over the last years. Adam had lavished her with her every desire, and asked for nothing in return. But Maka had given him something, love.

Maka was in love with Adam, a bit of an understatement maybe. Infatuated was more like it. Maka wasn't in love with him because of his money or looks, but because he was the first person to treat Maka as if she were a person. Not a toy, or trash; Adam treated her well. He never took advantage of her and always did things with her in mind. For once Maka was happy.

When Maka could see the item at the end of the rope emerge from the water, she began to tug harder. And before she knew it, it was up on the dock. It was a big black trash bag, it was heavy though, and something was inside it.

Maka tore it open with her hands, and hoisted the leather bag out of it. She unzipped it and inside sat more money than she could count.

She felt dizzy, there was so much money. It seemed like she was hallucinating. She picked up the bag nonchalantly and started over to where Adam was parted.

Maka came into view of his car, her unique ashy blond hair blowing in the wind. They smiled at each other lovingly, when suddenly Adam's eye contact flashed away aloofly. He didn't look at her and he drove away.

Confused, Maka frowned and ran after him, at one point abandoning the bag and sprinting to catch up with the car. She stopped and panted, holding her knees; she looked up to see the car drive out of sight.

The first place she could think of was their extravagant townhouse, so she ran there. She was happy to see the familiar BMW parked in the driveway.

When she opened the door she left her shoes at the front as usual and darted up the stairs to look for Adam. He was in his room pouring himself a glass of whiskey. He made eye contact with her but looked away quickly and pushed past her, out the door.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Maka asked, following him.

He didn't answer, and began to pack up his things.

"What are you doing? What's wrong?" she asked again, her voice an entreaty.

Adam still would not look at her or answer her. His face a solemn and serious one.

"Adam what is it? What are you getting so worked up about? If it's something I did…" she asked touching his arm.

He slapped it away looking at her at last, "You're not bothered by our age difference one bit?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"What?" she asked laughing. "That's it? That's all you're worried about? I don't care at all about that." She said squeezing his arm. "Truly."

"People will think it's weird, Maka. I'm 31 and you're only 18. It's not normal."

"I don't care what other people think." She said. "I just want to be with you."

He shook his head, "You have to learn how to be happy on your own. Go find someone you're age. I'll leave, you can have this house and the money I gave you. Be happy."

He turned, "Wait!" Maka pulled him back. "Was… Was this what you were planning from the start? When you first picked me up at that old gas station? Were you planning on making me happy only to make me sad again in the end?" she asked tears streaming down her face.

He shook her grip off, "Goodbye Maka."

She broke down and fell to the ground, grabbing his leg. "Please don't leave me!" she wailed. "I-I-I'll do anything!"

He kicked her off and grabbed his briefcase, he walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Wait." She yelled, her voice still quavering. He turned to see her standing at the top of the staircase silent tears streaming down her face, "You-You- didn't know I'm more foolish than you thought. If you leave me…." She paused staring at him, "I'll kill myself."(2)

He didn't believe her and turned to leave.

She let out a distressed wail before turning to run up the stairs.

Maka listened to him get into his car and drive off. She ran to his window and opened it, just in time to see the car leave. She lifted her leg to the window sill, then the other. Shakily, she stood up. Shedding a final tear, she took a final look at the sunset. The same one he had promised her a new life with, she closed her eyes. "Goodbye Adam." She whispered, letting her body fall from the windowsill to the ground below.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It was really hard for me to write this because, like I said before, it's based on personal stuff. Obviously this didn't happen to me because I'm alive and well right now, but something similar to this happened to my friend and she committed suicide :'( I also got the idea from a music video I saw.**

**If you didn't get it, Maka is a prostitute and the lady pretty much owns her. My friend had to become a prostitute to start paying for school and told me her 'agent' or as we called her the owner, was like that lady. Cruel, and she took stuff that belonged to my friend. My friend also met a guy older than her that took her in and payed for the rest of her school tuition. My friends parents died so she had no one to turn to. It was really sad.**

**This was exaggerated to fit the dramatic aura, my friend actually crashed her car on purpose and that's how she died. This part was more from the music video I saw that inspired this part of the story.**

**Well that's it guys. Sorry this took forever, like I said it was tough recalling these memories and I cried a couple times while writing this. Expect another chapter soon ;) XOXO **

**Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Notha Chappie on Maka's reasons ;p seeya at the end of this Chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater doesn't belong to me.**

**It's so cliché  
>Again today I am alone<br>I'm so bored  
>Eventually this day will<br>Woo  
>Just pass by like this<br>Look, look, look at those passing by couples  
>I can love like that too but<br>Woo  
>I'm so lonely…<strong>

…**I will definitely find you  
>being abandoned, I'm melting, dying<br>where exactly are you?**

* * *

><p>Soul sat back in his chair. "So that's it? You just killed yourself?"<p>

"Are you kidding me," Maka growled. "I was absolutely devastated. I was just a girl, you wouldn't understand."

"And this is the only person you want to get revenge on?" Soul asked, sounding bored.

"Only Adam? No way, there's still four more."

* * *

><p>"Come on Maka we're gonna miss it!" the girl giggled, waving at Maka.<p>

The two slipped into the subway of underground New York just in time before the doors closed and it sped off to another destination.

Maka checked her watch; it was ten o'clock at night and her and her friend, Hanna, were getting ready to go to an exclusive club to party up the night.

Hanna had black wavy hair up that just barely passed her ear, she was a cute girl fresh out of college and despite her appearance, was a crazy partier. Hanna enjoyed getting cozy with men only to get them drunk and then make out with their wallet, unbeknownst to the man until the next morning.

"Hey are you and Nathan going to hang out tonight?" she asked leaning into Maka with a sly smile. "I'm totally jealous of how cute you guys are together!" Hanna said tossing her hands into the air, "Why can't I ever find a good guy?"

"Maybe because you're too busy getting money off them," Maka laughed at her friend. "I met Nathan at club so you could probably get someone too if you tried."

"Nah I'm not interested in a boyfriend right now." She said tossing up her nose.

Maka raised her eyebrows and laughed.

"What?" Hanna asked earnestly.

"You're weird." Maka said laughing. Hanna joined in as soon as she realized she had contradicted herself.

Nathan was Maka's knight in shining armor. They had met when Maka and Hanna had almost taken a famous CEO's wallet and he warned them of who they were dealing with. The two had returned his wallet saying they found it on the ground and wanted to make sure he didn't lose it. The CEO was so grateful and thankful he gave them each a large sum of money. Nathan had winked at them when they returned in good spirits. They later treated Nathan to a drink and they had all made friends. After Hanna passed out from her low alcohol tolerance, Maka and Nathan hit it off and ended up being a very well matched couple. They had been dating for six months now.

When they started dating Maka had told him everything about her, her curse, her past; and in return he had done the same. Nathan was a high school dropout, his dad was a member of a mafia group and had gotten into some trouble, and his father fled the country leaving Nathan to his debts and enemies. Nathan's mother abandoned him with his father prior to his birth because of his father's business. Maka admired Nathan's cheerful and relaxed attitude despite his hardships and wished she could be like him, but being uptight was part of Maka's personality.

Nathan was now involved in several different gangs, one slip up of his identity or his whereabouts and he could be killed. Maka made sure to keep quiet about his work and didn't tell Hanna what he did.

"Is Nathan coming tonight or does he have work?" Hanna asked, snapping Maka back to reality.

"Um, I don't know, I'll text him now." Maka said taking out her sleek IPhone and typing up a quick message.

He answered within seconds saying tonight, he was sadly at work. Maka knew this meant he was cutting a deal with some sort of gang, either to overtake a part of the city or overtake another gang; a very short-lived and basic minded activity.

She sent back a text of sympathy and regards. "He can't come." She sighed.

"Aww," Hanna whined. "That's ok, there's more time to hang out with other guys! You're officially on the market tonight."

"Hanna!" Maka laughed.

The two stepped off the subway and shoved through the crowd of people running on. They stopped and admired the nice guitar playing of a nearby street player and continued into a dark alley. They turned the corner where the sign for the club was lit. The burly usher at the front looked them over and then opened the door for them.

The club smelled of cheap booze and lemon floor cleaner. Although what surrounded them when they entered was unknown it was obvious they had come early, the real partying would start in the wee hours; pretty much when people would get horribly wasted.

Maka looked over to see people passing around a drag of weed between the group of three. She cringed at the look of it. The rest of the club was pretty easygoing and there wasn't much happening. A low budget DJ stood in the booth spinning tracks. Maka and Hanna both knew this club well enough to know the good DJ came at 11:30 until 3:00.

"Hey I'm going to go get us some drinks, what do you want?" asked Hanna.

"I'll just have some Jack Daniels for now." Maka said looking for a good place to sit.

Hanna smiled, "Should I get stoned now or later?" She looked at Maka, "Cause you know how much fun I am when I'm drunk."

"Oh god." Maka winced, "It may be fun for you but for me, the one who has to take you home… Its hell. And everyone stares at us. Do you even know what you do when you're drunk?"

She giggled, "No what?"

"You say stuff that you're not supposed to, and you flick people's foreheads!" Maka said annoyed. She recalled the memory, "One time you came up to me absolutely smashed and you yelled at me flicking my forehead and calling me an uptight punk!" Maka held her heart, "Do you know how badly my feelings were hurt?" she said in a mock sad voice.

Hanna laughed, "Do I really do that? Sorry about that."

"Yes!" Maka said laughing, "And then after like two hours of being high you start inviting people to draw with you. I don't really know where you think you're going to get the materials for something like that here but…" she said throwing up her arms laughing. "It's totally weird."

Hanna was clutching her sides with laughter, "Ok I'll go easy on the drinking for now." She said leaving for the bar.

Maka sat over on a couch that overlooked the dance floor. It was quite pitiful; the only people who were dancing were couples that would probably leave in a couple hours. Other than that, there were only sluts who were hiking up their pants and either sober or at the slightest stages of intoxication, not yet crazy.

"Hey Maka!" the club owner, a fun middle-aged man strode up to her.

Maka and the owner had known each other for a great deal of time and he had even let her in before she was 21, now Maka was 22 but before it was a bit of a privilege that came with being close with him. It was their secret.

"Hi!" she said happily, standing up to kiss him on the cheek. "Hanna's here, she's just going to get some drinks over at the bar." She pointed over to where her short friend was now flirting with a handsome bartender. "I probably won't hear from her from the rest of the night now…"

He laughed, "Don't worry I'll go say hi to her soon, besides, that waiter certainly won't fit her rich man standards. I hardly even pay him minimum wage." This made Maka laugh. "Oh by the way, I knew you were coming tonight so I booked that DJ a little earlier, he should bring the crowd with him."

"Really?" Maka asked excitedly, "Thanks! When's he coming?"

"He said around 10:45 but he may be late." He shrugged.

They faded out of conversation and the owner walked away to yell at the crowd smoking in the corner.

Hanna finally came back with their drinks, "A Jack Daniels for you," she said handing Maka the glass full of liquor. "And a gin and tonic for me." She said taking a sip of the transparent liquid."

Maka eyed her friends glass warily, "Don't get another one after and you can go crazy with the alcohol later."

"Yeah Yeah I know mom." Hanna snapped.

At that moment the club's aura seemed to brighten up. In came the DJ, holding his spin tables. He went to the booth and was set up in a number of minutes. A crowd of people flooded into the club in a matter of minutes and it was much livelier.

Hanna surrounded herself with a number of guys within a span of five minutes while Maka spent most of her time sitting on the outskirts of Hanna and her group of soon-to-be-broke boys.

Maka's drink was soon finished from her stray sips of the hard liquor and she resulted into getting up and walking around. She decided to request a song to the DJ.

"Hey Dude." She said walking up to him.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow; he pointed to his headphones in his ears and shrugged.

Maka impatiently lifted one off one of his ears and let it fall to his neck. "I said Hi!" she said.

"Hey!" he said finally remembering who she was. "Maka! Good to see you kiddo." He put her in a headlock and noogied her head lovingly. "I just saw you're guy a couple hours ago… or did you two break up?"

"What?" Maka shouted over the music. "Why would we be broken up? He's working tonight that's all."

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you this or not but I saw him with this girl at a restaurant not too long ago. And it wasn't you." He said, a bit uneasily. He scratched his head, "Sorry kid."

Maka frowned. Was he cheating? There was only one way to find out. She stomped off to where Hanna was.

Hanna was surrounded by the same men, most were either extremely intoxicated or asleep. One was standing moving around strangely to the beat of the music while all the others chanted, 'dance!' Hanna was giggling and flirting like crazy, stuffing all their wallets into her large purse nonchalantly. "Hanna!" Maka yelled, making them all turn to look at her quizzically. "We're going."

"What?" She whined, "But the night's just begun!"

Maka thought for a moment, "Do you wanna go have an adventure?" she asked.

Hanna raised her eyebrows. "Like what?"

"Spying on a certain unfaithful scumbag." Maka said crossing her arms.

"I'm in!" Hanna cheered, grabbing her purse. She turned to the men, "See you guys! It was fun to hang out with you!" she blew them each a kiss.

**12:00 AM**

"Alrighty, let's see what today's loot is!" Hanna giggled in the passenger seat opening up her bag, revealing 8 leather wallets.

Maka couldn't help but break her own rule of keeping her eyes on the road to look at the mountains of bills Hanna took out of each wallet. "Hanna, this is the last time you do this ok? We're gonna get in big trouble one day."

She sighed, "Ok…"

"You don't seem like you're telling the truth." Maka said raising an eyebrow.

"Cause I'm not!" Hanna laughed.

Maka obviously couldn't persuade her friend to quit stealing, "Just be careful."

"Ok mother," she joked again. "So where are you taking us? Is Nathan really cheating?"

"I don't know, that's why I want to check." She said gripping the wheel tightly until her knuckles turned white. "I have the directions for where he 'works' here." Maka motioned to an address writing in hardly legible print on a napkin.

"In Brooklyn?" Hanna asked, taking a sip of the martini she had brought from the club.

"Yup. We're almost there." Maka said.

Hanna turned up the radio and finished off her drink. When the alcohol finally hit her she rolled down the window and blasted the radio, occasionally singing along-or pretending she knew the lyrics and spouting nonsense lyrics- to the song playing. "I'M A YOUNG RICH WOMAN LOOKING FOR LOVE!" she screamed to the people walking along the sidewalks, stunned by her bold personality and display. "MY NUMBER IS—"

"HANNA SIT YOU'RE ASS DOWN AND BEHAVE YOURSELF!" Maka grabbed a book off her dashboard and hit Hanna across the head with it before she revealed any more information about herself.

Thankfully, the blow had knocked a bit of somberness into her too, "Did I just do what I think I did?" Hanna asked rubbing her head.

"Yeah, you were even going to give out you're number but I stopped you just in time." Maka said staring straight ahead.

"Thank you." She said apologetically.

"No problem, that's what uptight punks are for." Maka said.

She laughed, until her face went serious again. "Oh shit did I call you that again?" she asked.

It was Maka's turn to laugh. "No."

**1:30 AM**

"Nathan! I know what you're up to!" Maka yelled busting down the door of a shady building.

She and Hanna stepped into the room and before they knew it where amidst quite a scene.

A girl their age was up against the wall, a panic stricken look on her face; and Nathan was standing in front of her, a protective arm wrapped around her. There were about ten or so men surrounding them and the door, guns in hand aimed at the couple.

"Um… Maybe this isn't a good time for everyone Maka." Hanna said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"But he is with a girl right? So does this count as cheating?" Maka asked her shocked friend.

"M-Maka? You-You're not at a-all frightened by all the…" she quavered, looking around anxiously. "…all the guns?"

"Hey Nathan!" Maka yelled, ignoring her scared friend. "Care to explain what's going on?"

Nathan knitted his eyebrows together, "Maka, I told you not to get involved with my business, I'll explain this later just get out before someone shoots you." He replied calmly.

"You love this girl?" A thug motioned to Maka with his revolver, "I'll kill her too." He clicked the bullet into place and pointed it at her.

Maka gulped. "Uh… Nathan?"

Nathan bit his lip. "Well? You give us the money or else we kill one of them." Another thug called out.

"You know how much you owe us. We're tired of running after you to get it, we want our money now!" One called out, it was followed by cheers and grunts of agreement from the others.

"Take your pick which goes first?" The gang member who had his gun pointed at Maka asked Nathan. Nathan didn't say anything, "Alright then, I guess Blondie goes first." He said clicking the trigger.

Maka heard a gunshot and Hanna screamed. Maka suddenly felt overwhelming pain in her side and when she brought her hand to it her hand was enveloped with blood in an instant. Had she just been shot? She looked over to see Hanna run outside screaming for help. She looked to Nathan, hoping he would abandon his position to come save her but he stood grounded. Serious.

"Nathan?" she coughed out. Maka could feel an iron taste in her mouth. She wiped her mouth, more blood.

"… What is it?" he answered finally looking down at her.

"You don't really care about me do you?" she asked. "Tell me the truth."

"…" he didn't say anything for a while. "…No."

"Then… was I just a pawn? In case something like this happened?" she asked. Maka collapsed, finding it hard to stand any longer, the pain only increased.

"Yes." He said without regret.

The pain was no longer physical, now her heart hurt. It was longing, she had longed for someone to treat her well and when she was reminded of Adam her heart hurt. When Nathan had come along she thought it was nice to have someone who cared about her, she forgot about her past. Nathan was a pleasant distraction she was hoping she could continue to grow a relationship with. And now, her heart was shattered again.

"…You've made a mistake though." Maka said, using all of her remaining energy. "Even if I can come back to life after this, you think it doesn't hurt?" she shook her head, "You're wrong. It hurts so much more. Now, you… you've made yourself an enemy haven't you?" she coughed. Blood splattered onto the floor, "I swear, I'll get my revenge in another life." Maka lied down, no longer able to sit up. Her breathing began to grow rugged and she closed her eyes. "…I" she made out the last words in a whisper. "Trusted you."

When Hanna came back in she shrieked when she saw Maka's blood soaked body lying on the floor. Hanna tried to dial the cops but was abducted by gang members and taken away. Her screams were still heard in the now empty room. The gang members had abandoned Nathan and the girl. Nathan had gotten what he wanted and was able to escape with her, without injury or damage.

Nathan smiled, how easy. Why would you have to do the right thing when you can just use people to your advantage? Stupid, ignorant people.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I remember Nathan…. (Me recalling memories of asshole who used my friend). Anyway, in this story my role was Hanna hehe :D ye I stole guys wallets, but I only did it like twice! Don't worry my friend wasn't shot; she was just cheated on and backstabbed (metaphorically) by her boyfriend of that time. I just put into story format like this so it would be more interesting ;) By the way my name isn't Hanna, that's just some name I came up with while I was writing it and it kinda stuck as I kept going.**

**[SPOILER ALERT]**

**I'm already bored of these 'upsetting vengeful reasons of Maka'. I wanna get to the part where she and Soul fall in love because he mends her broken heart . Whoops I just gave away some of the plot… Oh well!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait guys, I had a really rough week at school. Lots of projects and essays and crap that I left till the last minute soooooo… Yeah. I actually like this story the best out of the five. It's really a creative and interesting one if I do say for myself ^^. I really should be thanking the douche bag who inspired this. So here's to him: Thanks crapface, you make a half decent fanfiction. I also can't say it was solely him; a music video inspired this too, so he only gets half credit.**

**Stop it now - you can stop now  
>I think I know now<br>What a tragedy, I was so stupid  
>I thought it was love - just an odd way to prove it<br>I swear to God, I didn't want anything else but for you to care for me more but denied  
>All the interest and affection I poured out for you has lost its way<br>So cruelly, you come back home so late every night  
>You laugh and talk on the phone with a girl in front of me<br>You give me scars in my heart  
>When I get more broken, your joy is filled in it<br>Repeats of days filled with tears - but how could I live without you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters.**

* * *

><p>"Oh come on, you hardly even knew him, you couldn't have been heartbroken." Soul said shifting his feet.<p>

"I wasn't." Maka crossed her arms, "I wasn't mad at him for cheating on me. I had trusted him with all my secrets and he just used me. That was what frustrated me."

"Is it worth killing him?" Soul asked. "It seems pretty harsh."

"I'm about to tell you about the third," she started. "You'll understand why I'm so fed up, fed up enough to kill him. Besides, I promised him I would get revenge in a future life. And I intend to keep my promise."

* * *

><p>"Action!" A hoarse voice echoed through the big room.<p>

Black cameras rolled from all angles, catching the most beautiful aspects of the jet black haired actor and his familiar ashy blonde costar.

The two walked from opposite sides of the room, meeting up in the center spot. The actor picked up a glass of beer from the glass coffee table and leaned in, planting a long, seductive kiss on Maka's lips. He turned to face the camera, Maka's back to the camera. He lifted his glass and gave a smirk of triumph.

"CUT!" the same voice called out. "That's a wrap!"

The actor and Maka let out a sigh of relief, as if they were holding their breath the whole commercial. The eased up from their stiff positions and Maka turned to say hello to her manager, who had just recently entered the room.

"Hey Philip." She said with a charming smile.

The auburn male smiled and nodded. She sat down on the chair in front of him and closed her eyes, she felt safe knowing he was standing over her like a bodyguard.

"Maka," a deep, appealing voice, snapped her out of her trance.

She opened her eyes to see her attractive, black-haired costar Alec standing before her. "Alec." She said, thanking herself for remembering his name. "It was fun working with you on the commercial!" she flashed an award-winning smile that usually blew people away.

His lips curved up, Maka couldn't deny how seemingly handsome the man was. Plus he was successful too, he had been in many movies and was very well known in this day and age. Well then again so was Maka, in this lifetime at least.

He leaned in so his mouth was just centimeters from her ear, his cheek pressed against hers, and she could feel his breath on her neck. "I was wondering if you'd like to have a little 'after party', just the two of us. Tonight." He stepped back, waiting for approval.

Maka bit her lip, smiling. "I'd love to." She waved as he walked back over to his own manager.

Speaking of managers, Maka could feel her own's eyes fixed on her. She turned to look at him, "What is it?"

He hesitated. "It's nothing, I'm just spacing out."

"Oh." Maka smiled. Philip's gaze roamed the room and rested on Alec, turning into a glare. Maka didn't know this yet, if she had maybe it wouldn't have been too late.

* * *

><p>Maka awoke in her apartment with many empty bottles of beer and food surrounding her. She pushed it off the couch were she was sleeping and slipped back into slumber.<p>

Philip put his key into the lock, clicked it open, and entered the apartment; not worried about the mess, but more as to what Maka had done with the famed movie star.

He set his things down and began to organize the room, reviving it to a much cleaner state. He noticed Maka looking rather cold on the couch, who could blame her? It was the middle of winter and the heater was never on in her apartment. Philip grabbed a blanket off a nearby armchair and placed it over Maka's sleeping figure carefully. He then kneeled down and studied her.

Such a beautiful girl, she had so much talent and was so smart. Her first impression on him had been that she was intense but as they worked together, their relationship had moved onto that of a movie star and their manager – at least he thought it had. He reached out to touch her cheek, stroking her soft face.

"HEY WAKE UP!" an angry voice boomed.

Maka's eyes flew open in surprise and Philip flew back from her and began to scuffle the magazines on the coffee table, pretending to lay them out in an orderly fashion.

Maka's bodyguard—Blake –came in through the front door yelling; waving the newest edition of the Times. "It's gone and happened again." He grumbled, throwing the newspaper into Maka's lap as she sat up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Read." He motioned to the article in her lap.

Slowly she raised it to her face to read the headline. "'Famous actor seriously injured in accident.'" She read aloud. Maka sighed, "Why does this always happen?" she asked distressed, throwing the paper aside and burying her face in her hands.

"This was in the mailbox too." He said handing her a crumpled up piece of construction paper.

Maka unfolded it, the note read: 'I love you Maka Albarn! You're MINE!'

Blake eased up with pity at her sad state. He rubbed her back sympathetically, "Maybe we should get help, someone obviously is doing this to torture you or they think they can get you for themselves."

Philip stiffened. "Maybe someone's stalking you?" he asked.

Blake nodded, "He's right. We should talk to the police."

* * *

><p>The police arrived forty five minutes prior to the phone call.<p>

Maka, too upset to speak about it herself, was up in her room. And so, Philip had told her he would talk to them himself.

"Okay, so you say you have information on what happened to that Alec fellow?" an officer asked, his nametag read R. Jameson.

Philip shifted his weight to his left leg, leaning forward. "Well, yes… erm... How should I put this?" the two cops blinked patiently sitting on a couch in Maka's now clean living room. "Maka Albarn was having a relationship with him currently. But as you may or may not know, something always happens to the men Maka has a relationship with. You remember that man… Jace was it? He was mugged in an ally while he was dating Maka, I guess he was shaken up about it and he dumped her. Then there was Aidan, an aspiring novelist. While he was dating her he went missing and never came back… At this point we think it's becoming a pattern… Maka decided to get help."

The two policemen nodded, processing the information. "And how long has this been happening."

"Since 'that person' began to show up." Philip whispered.

"Who?" they asked in unison.

Philip got the picture out of an envelope filled with the information regarding Maka's stalker. "This is him." He held up a blurry picture of a man pouting on the outsides of a group of fans surrounding Maka as she walked into a building. Officer Jameson took the photo, giving it to his partner. "I feel like I can't leave this alone anymore. I believe this person is trying to do something to Maka and it may be dangerous for her to be in this environment… there are also the notes."

The officer stored the picture in a clipboard where they were writing down every piece of information. "What notes? Are you saying that this person deliberately crashed into Alec's car, mugged Jace and told him to dump Maka, and somehow got rid of Aidan?"

"Yes." Philip gulped, "These." Philip said handing them the many eerie notes Maka had been receiving. "She started getting them after the first man was attacked. We thought it was just a coincidence. That they had found out from the news and were just trying to freak her out. But she kept getting them, and about even the slightest of interactions with men. The notes would say things like, 'No Maka, you can't be with anyone else. You can only be with me!' or 'Maka, you're mine. You will only be mine, no one else's'. We think the same person who wrote the notes is assaulting these people."

One officer scribbled away while another asked, "Has Maka ever thought about fleeing the country until things die down a bit? Like a vacation? Maybe if she comes back, things will be resolved. Right now, many people are looking to her like its her fault and it not may be good for her."

Philip nodded, "I'll mention it to her."

The two stood up, "Thank you for this information, we'll let you know if anything happens."

"Thank you for coming," he managed as they exited out the door.

* * *

><p>"It's a good idea. You two should go together. Philip will take care of you and make sure you don't get into anymore trouble." Blake grumbled, "We'll take it up with the boss. He'll pay for your tickets and you guys could get out of here by next week at the latest."<p>

Maka, Blake, and Philip sat in Maka's living room where the policemen had just been. Philip explained what had happened and they had all agreed that it would be best if he and Maka left.

"Okay, I'll start packing. How long do you think we'll be away?" Maka asked breaking the silence.

* * *

><p>"Now boarding for flight 059 to Sydney, Australia." A woman said in a chipper voice over the intercom.<p>

Maka turned to Philip with a small smile, "That's our flight, we should go."

He nodded and followed her as they gave their boarding passes to the flight attendant. "Have a safe flight!" she smiled.

Maka smiled and Philip accidentally grimaced, meaning to smile. They continued onto the flight and got themselves situated on their first class seats as the rest of the passengers flooded in.

Maka yawned, "I'm gonna sleep."

Philip just smiled and nodded. She laid her head down on his shoulder and began to close her eyes. He laid his on hers a bit awkwardly, he stroked her hair with his right hand. "You're mine now." He whispered closing his eyes.

Maka's eyes shot open.

* * *

><p>"… Sad news reaching us today… famous actress Maka Albarn… Found dead." Blake spun around to face the very low volume television dreading to see if it was true. Unfortunately it was, he picked up the remote and turned up the volume. "Speaking to us today about her murder is Officer Ray Jameson." A chesnut haired man appeared on the screen.<p>

"Thank you Anne," he said smiling. "Yes it's very sad, Maka Albarn and her manager were found dead in their apartment in Sydney Australia yesterday." He hung his head in despair.

"Do you have any leads as to who could have done it?" the news reporter inquired.

Officer Jameson nodded his head once, "It was the manager who killed her and himself."

Blake's eyes widened.

"What? What makes you say that?" Asked Anne, she couldn't conceal her shock.

"Well, for one he showed us a collection of notes he had sent Miss Albarn himself and blamed it on someone else. It was a mere fan, he also gave us the picture of some random man standing nearby her; the picture was blurry, and upon further investigation it just turned out to be a homeless man witnessing her."

Blake raised his eyebrows.

"… And he crashed the car of the actor Alec in order to injure him badly so he and Maka couldn't date. It was endless. Before we could question him, we got word that he had left the country with her so they could escape the media surrounding Maka's scandals." He said calmly, like he had been practicing for a while. "I wanted to make sure our claims were sure before flying around the world to confront an innocent man… so we went to his apartment…." He looked around nervously, the officer closed his eyes for a moment, as if remembering something awful.

"What was it…?" Anne asked, a bit scared herself.

"There was…." Officer Jameson cut off, his voice catching. "He had pictures all over the wall… of the people Maka had been with. Their eyes scratched out of the photograph or red x's drawn over their face. It was quite terrifying. And there were pictures of Maka, everywhere." He looked away from the camera, "The man was psychotic. I wish we found out sooner, we could have saved Miss Albarn's life."

"Why do you think he killed her and himself?" she asked.

"Like I said he was psychotic, perhaps she was resisting and he killed her. She died of gunshot and he hung himself. Where he was hanging, there was a gun directly under where his hand was. It wasn't too hard to put two and two together…"

"Thank you for you're time." The cheerful woman now wore a grave face. "Now in other news—"

Blake turned the television off, falling to his knees. He had thousands of things running through his mind. He felt bad for Maka, having to be put through that situation unknowingly. "Poor Maka." He managed before almost crying over the loss of his good friend.

Well, he didn't even know the half of it.

**A/N: When I imagined the story in my head it was A LOT better. Then again it was like REALLY long too :/ anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed making it up! Also, I'm not a famous person and this obviously didn't happen to me but one time a guy liked me and everytime I liked a guy or something he'd go and beat them up or tell them off so they wouldn't like me back UGH HE SUCKED. Anyway, if I get ten reviews this time, I'll write a chapter as fast as I can but if I don't you'll get it like next weekend or something haha. Love you guys, I read every review and I'll accept all ideas (I'm running low haha). Bye for now! I'm tired as hell.**

**REVIEW I BEG OF YOU.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well my parents took my computer away this week. Thanks a lot guys.**

**Anyways, I'll try to update as fast as possible with my schedule, which, could maybe make it updated like once every year? So, here's chapter 7. Short and sweet. Just like this A/N.**

"I didn't expect that guy to have been stalking you, it was like a mystery story. " Soul said with slight enthusiasm, the stories of her past were becoming more and more interesting. But he wouldn't admit that.

Maka checked her watch, "Holy Shit! I didn't expect it to be this late already! We have to go!" she said standing up and bustling around, Maka had meant to keep her cool demeanor in order to make him intimidated, but she obviously wasn't doing a good job.

"Aren't you going to tell me the rest?" Soul asked with a coy smile.

"No. Some other time," she kneeled down behind the chair untying the ropes. Before she let go of the rope she said, "I'll go against my motives and trust you. Please dont run away. I need you." she said this calmly but on the inside she was burning with embarrassment; how could she say something so strange?

"You can trust me." he grumbled, sitting up a bit.

She released the rope, "Lets go." Maka stood up and grabbed a black bag off of the wooden counter.

She opened the door and turned expectantly for Soul, who, could hardly stand up from days without food and water, he rubbed his raw wrists. "What?" he growled.

"Come on, we've got places to go. "

Before Maka could do anything, Soul shot out of the open door at sight of freedom. he didn't even think of what Maka had said.

Maka turned to watch him, running off in the distance. She sighed and reached for a small pistol she kept in her belt loop. "Fool." she scoffed as she aimed at his arm and shot.

Almost immediately he fell to the ground. Maka padded over to where he was and loomed over him. "Now that that's settled..." she said looking at him with a serious expression. "I only shot you in the arm so you'll be fine."

Soul sat up holding his arm, which was leaking blood at an astoundingly fast rate. "You shot me you bitch!" he grumbled.

Maka raised an eyebrow, "Mr. Evans," Soul flinched at his name and locked eyes with her. "I thought I had made this point clear before, I don't like being fucked with." she kneeled down to his level and patted his spiky hair lightly smiling. Immediately she stood up again and returned to her serious expression, "Now get in the fucking car, we're running late."

**A/N: Ugh sucky chapter sucks. But you know, you get what you get and you don't get upset ^^ I accept ideas and all kinds of stuff. Please give me feedback I kinda need it. A lot.**

**XOXXO - see you all soon (hopefully :-/)**


End file.
